A Shaman King Thanksgiving
by TheHineyGods
Summary: Silva holds a Thanksgiving party at his diner. Attendees dress as pilgrims and indians... Ren and Horo make out under the table. And who starts a game of Grab -ss?


Disclaimer: We don't own Shaman King... obviously. But we will soon have our grubby little paws on the box set...   
  
Thanksgiving party fic... We realize that Thanksgiving is not celebrated in Japan, so don't flame us for that. Let's just say that they decided to celebrate a dumb American holiday...   
  
-  
  
A scuffle was heard outside of Silva's diner at about half past three. Upon opening the door to check on it, Silva found himself face-to-face with an angry little pilgrim being pulled along by an older, female pilgrim.   
  
"Hello Jun. Glad to see you managed to get Ren to dress festively," Silva greeted his first guests.   
  
"Well, it was quite a task. And he put up a fight. But when I incorporated the help of Pyron and Bason, he was screwed," Jun replied, dragging Ren past Silva. She seated him at a table, leaned over to tell him something, then walked away.   
  
Ren slouched down in his seat, trying to get low enough to slide under the table, which was cover with a large sheet of orange paper rather than a table cloth. He tipped his head, allowing his pilgrim hat to fall off and roll under the table. He crawled below the table and sat there, glaring out at Silva's feet angrily.  
  
As pilgrim Ren was dealing with his plight, an indian arrived. With feathers taped to his spiked hair, Horo Horo strutted in with Pilika by his side.   
  
"I," Horo began, "am an indian. And I have come to take your corn and horses."  
  
Silva and Jun stared at him.  
  
"He's been practicing that phrase all the way here," Pilika sighed. She wandered past her brother and went to the snack table.  
  
"Indians didn't take the pilgrims' crap. The pilgrims stole the Indians' land, horses, and corn, too," Ren stated from beneath his table.   
  
Horo leaned down next to Ren's table and waved at him merrily.   
  
"Happy day of the giving of the thanks, Ren," he cried happily, climbing under the table to sit next to Ren. He looked at Ren's outfit and grinned.  
  
"What are you smiling at, bastard?" he asked, glaring at Horo.  
  
"You sure make a sexy pilgrim," Horo returned. He grabbed the pilgrim hat and placed it back on Ren's head, then sat back to admire his work.   
  
As this exchange was taking place, there was another knock at the door. When Silva answered it, he found Yoh, Anna, and Manta on the doorstep, the first dressed as an Indian and the other two as pilgrims. Amidamaru was floating beside Yoh, but, being a spirit, he didn't dress up.  
  
"Yo!" Yoh smiled lazily and walked in, following by Amidamaru, an impassive Anna, and Manta, who pushed his oversized hat up as it slipped lower on his head.  
  
Spotting Pilika and Jun but not their siblings, Manta turned to Yoh and asked, "Yoh-kun, where do you think Horo-kun and Ren-kun are?"  
  
Yoh shrugged and glanced around the room. When they heard faint sounds that seemed suspiciously like those of people making out coming from under one of the tables, he looked to one of the tables covered with food and pointed it out. "Oh, look, I think there're some oranges over there." He dragged Manta over to it.  
  
Shortly after, someone else entered the diner. Everyone turned to see Chocolove standing in the doorway, dressed as a cowboy instead of an indian or pilgrim.  
  
He saw their outfits, then glanced down at his and laughed. "I thought that we were playing indians and cowboys, not pilgrims and indians!" This was quickly forgotten, for he went over to one of the tables to get something to eat, and another guest arrived.  
  
Lyserg was also in a pilgrim costume, which didn't look too strange on him. Morphin was perched on his shoulder as he walked in cautiously, surveying the room warily. While doing this, he didn't notice Ren and Horo on the floor, who had rolled out from under the table and were now sucking face right at his feet.  
  
"Ahh!" He hit the ground with a thud then sat up to see that the two boys he had tripped over hadn't even noticed. Slightly disturbed, he stood up, brushed himself off, and hastily made his way over to Yoh, who was having a pleasant conversation with Silva and Manta.  
  
Soon after, Ryu made his entrance, dressed in his normal clothes and with a single feather stuck in his hair.  
  
"Are you supposed to be an indian?" Horo asked from the floor.  
  
"Yes, I am," Ryu replied.  
  
"What the bastard is trying to say is how can you be an indian if you're wearing a cheap polyester suit," Ren supplied. Ryu glared at them, then stalked off to the crowded snack table.  
  
Time passed, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Their attention was drawn from the festivities, however, when a piece of turkey that Horo had thrown hit a person standing in a corner. Tamao, who had arrived without being seen by anyone, made a small sound when the turkey hit her in the head.  
  
This was brushed aside as the door burst into flame and in walked Hao, dressed as an indian. Opacho, the genderless wonder, was at his side.  
  
"I," Hao announced coolly, "have arrived."  
  
"Hao!" Lyserg shouted accusingly from somewhere in the crowd. "You killed my parents!"  
  
Hao held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not going to start anything. Besides, it's not like everyone doesn't already know that I murdered your parents. There's no need to yell it every time you see me."  
  
The group reluctantly let Hao join them.  
  
"Hey! Let's play a game of Grab Ass!" Horo suggested, some time later.  
  
"Grab Ass? What's that?" Yoh asked.  
  
"It's where we run around and grab each other's asses! Like this," he answered, reaching other to grab Ren's butt. He quickly pulled his hand back to avoid it possibly being bitten off by a very angry Ren, then said, "It's an old pilgrim game we used to play."  
  
"Pilgrim game? You're an indian, you bastard," Ren pointed out.  
  
"Pilgrim, indian, same thing."  
  
Yoh shrugged, leaned over, and grabbed Manta's butt. The game was soon in full force, people running from some of the more vicious players. As Horo and Yoh chased Ren past the door, Jeanne and Marco entered the party.  
  
"We have come to start the French and Indian War! Down with Hao!" Marco screeched. He raised his hand and the rest of the X-Laws poured in through the open doorway. As they made an obvious beeline toward Hao, Manta interrupted.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but in the French and Indian War, the French and the Indians were allies."  
  
The group froze and looked back to Jeanne for guidance. As she opened her mouth to reply, Horo ran over and grabbed Jeanne's butt. The X-Laws gasped, obviously offended by Horo's outrageous butt-grabbing behavior.  
  
"How dare you grab Jeanne-sama's butt. You shall pay... in the name of justice!" Marco shouted. He pointed at Horo, who soon found himself on the receiving end of many glares. "Attack!"  
  
The X-Laws began screaming, turning their anger from Hao to Horo. One member pulled out a torch and lit it. Another pulled out a pitchfork.   
  
"What is this? Beauty and the Beast?" Yoh asked, watching the group chase Horo around the tables and out of the diner. Hao shrugged and walked over to Ren.  
  
"Thank your boyfriend for me. They tailed me here from four blocks away... now I can make my escape," he said, shaking Ren's hand. Hao walked toward the door, Opacho scuttling after him.   
  
As Ren watched Hao walk out, he felt someone pinch his butt. Upon looking over, he received a happy wave from Silva. Ren screamed.  
  
Owari  
  
-  
  
Review... go ahead.   
  
Also, Grab Ass doesn't belong to us. It's a reference to South Park... if you've seen the Civil War reenactment episode, you should know about it... 


End file.
